Right
by Vio the Great
Summary: Everyone else called it wrong. But to them, it just felt so right... Prussiacest. Prussia x Fem!Prussia


**A/N:** Okay, so I was doodling fem Prussia the other day in French class. And I decided she was more like his sister. And the word 'Prussiacest' popped into my head. And the my friend gave her a name: Ginevra. And then I'm just laying there one night and HOLY SHIT IDEA. So I wrote this up. Yea. By the way, the friend who gave me the name? When I told her about this story and how it ends, her expression was priceless. She is FAR too innocent. XD

'Kay. Enjoy. 3

**Right**

On the outskirts of a large city, there is a small apartment that is home to the Beilschmidt twins. They used to live in an enormous and beautiful mansion, but five big shots came together and took it all away. Now all the siblings had left was each other.

Their names were Gilbert and Ginevra. They were both albinos, with messy platinum blonde hair and ruby eyes. The boy always had a bird on his head. He'd named it Gilbird, after his 'awesome self'. Both of the twins had enormous egos, eternally calling themselves awesome. They didn't need a reason why. They just WERE.

As was previously mentioned, everything they'd had before was lost. Most people weren't sure why, but they suspected blackmail. They all believed that the rich guys calling themselves the "Allies", a group of five made up of Alfred F. Jones, Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy, Ivan Braginski, and Yao Wang, had found out some terrible secret about the Beilschmidts and used it to steal away the fortune.

Blackmail was fully possible, too. The twins _did_ have a secret that would cause them to be cast out of society everywhere. And the 'Allies' knew it, too. But it had never been revealed. Whatever it was, something had caused the Allies to take nearly everything away from them, leaving them with what they had now.

* * *

Ginevra sighed, annoyed as she opened the door to the flat she shared with her brother. Damnit, these people at work were such _assholes_. She understood that she was awesome and shit, but that did NOT mean those guys had to hit on her 24/7. It was friggin' ANNOYING. She dropped her shoulder bag on the table and flopped down on the couch. Dinner would be another frozen meal, probably. Or pancakes, if Gilbert felt like cooking. She hoped he'd be home soon. Just seeing the smirk on her brother's face was enough to lift her up after a long day.

She didn't like working. Neither of them did. If it were up to them, they would just lie around all day on the computer and eat ice cream and go on about how awesome they were. And maybe annoy that wimp Roderich while they were at it. Actually, all of that was what they _used_ to do. Before those stupid wannabe leaders came in and took it all away. Assholes. They had no right to do that.

Kuh.

Ginevra picked up the remote and started channel surfing. Nothing good was ever on. It was all they could do to afford this apartment. As much as it pissed her off, she knew they'd probably never get five million channels to flip through ever again.

She shut the TV off and closed her ruby red eyes. A nap sounded nice. Then again, if she slept she'd miss greeting her awesome brother as he arrived home.

"Damn it..."

To fend off sleep, the female albino tried to pull up old memories. The first set that came to her mind was from childhood. People had always been scared of their red eyes. All through elementary school, all she and Gilbert had was each other.

It was still like that, though, wasn't it?

Things had changed in middle school. Everyone's hormones started kicking in, and all the girls went crazy for Gilbert. Ginevra remembered how jealous she'd been when her brother had gotten his first girlfriend in early seventh grade. He'd finally given in and asked a girl out. That had been absolute hell for her. The girlfriend was nice enough, and Gilbert seemed happy. But... It was because of something she didn't understand at that point. Something deep in her heart wanted that girl away from him. Something inside her wanted him all to herself.

That was when all of this started, she supposed.

The click of the front door unlocking pulled her from her memories.

"The awesome me has returned! Kesese!"

Ginevra was off the couch in an instant. Oh, thank god. He was smirking enormously. She grinned, extremely glad to see him again. Neither of their egos would allow them to admit how much they needed the other, but they already knew. They were so close that they could usually tell what the other was feeling just by focusing on them.

"Oh, you're back. Took you long enough." She walked over to him, hands on her hips.

"Ha, you _know_ you were waiting for me. You missed me, didn't you?"

She rolled her eyes. "As if..." Wrapping her arms around her brother, she inhaled his awesome scent deeply. _Of course_, she'd missed him. The 'as if' had really meant, 'as if I'll ever admit it...'

Gilbert laughed, dropping his bag and returning the embrace. She could feel his fingers running lightly through her long, silvery hair. "So, how was your day?"

"Ugh. Those assholes at work were constantly hitting on me again. It was not awesome at ALL."

"Need me to kick their asses for you?" Oh, god, his eyes, they were just so... so...

"Go right ahead." Ginevra pulled out of his grasp and their eyes locked, rubies to rubies.

"Gil, I-"

"I love you, Never."

Whenever he kissed her, chills flew rapidly through her body. To the rest of the world, it was so terribly wrong, something that should never be. But it just felt so _right_...

She was in love with her brother. And nothing anyone else said could stop that.

"What's for dinner?" Before she could recover from the kiss, Gilbert was already halfway to the kitchen.

"Er, uh... Frozen food, unless you feel like cooking."

"Alright! I'll make pancakes, then!"

As the flapjacks fried and Gilbert hummed the 'Awesome Song', which he'd written himself for himself, Ginevra played with Gilbird at the table. They'd found the little bird back in the senior year of high school, and he'd been with them ever since.

Ugh, high school. That was a mess. The hormones had gotten even worse, and guys had started chasing _her_. It was such a pain in the ass to convince them that she was NOT interested. WHATSOEVER. She was realizing at the time that the only person she loved, the only person awesome enough, was her twin brother. But he was always off with his buddies, Antonio and Francis, or with whatever girl has asked him out at the moment. He was forever switching back and forth between phases of 'It's better to be alone! I'm so damn awesome! Kesese!' and 'OMG boobs'. Couldn't he see that SHE had boobs, and big ones at that, like his 'five meters'? But of course, what guy would ever see his sister that way, right?

Finally, she'd just gotten sick of the rumors and accepted a guy's invitation to go on a date. And she had hated every moment of it. He wasn't awesome at all. In fact, he had been just plain annoying. A huge nuisance.

It was hell.

The only good part about high school was getting out of it. Gilbert had lapsed into another one of his 'I'm so awesome alone' phases near the end, and broke one last heart. Then it was summer again, and time to prepare for college. That summer, the first one they'd had Gilbird in, had been the best one of her life. That bird seemed to be her lucky charm...

"Dinner's ready! And it's awesome, like us!" He kissed the top of his twin's head and placed the plate of pancakes in front of her.

That kid Matthew that no one ever seemed to be able to remember had introduced them to the wonder known as maple syrup. He was Alfred's brother, but he was one of the Good Guys. And people never knowing who he was made him good spy material.

Matthew had been right about one thing, though: Maple syrup was AMAZING. And when you completely drowned pancakes in it, the result was the most perfect, delicious meal _ever_. They'd had many large feasts of pancakes and beer in the past...

Dinner ended, and the dishes were just left in the sink. They could worry about that later. For now, Ginevra returned to the couch and waited for her equally lazy twin to join her. It was Tuesday night, and nothing that great was on television. Even if there was, the channel probably wouldn't be available to them. A movie might have been nice, but it just didn't feel right at the moment. She put the remote under the couch, knowing Gilbert wouldn't be getting down on his knees to look for it. She just wanted for him to focus solely on her for one night, instead of the crap on TV.

The moment he sat down, she tied her arms around him and buried her head.

"Huh? O-oi, Ginny! What-"

His sister's head snapped up. "You know I hate that name..."

He shook off the shock caused by her suddenly attacking him. "Sorry, Never..."

They were silent for a time, lost in thought. Ginevra finally spoke, unable to take anymore. She NEEDED to hear the sound of her own voice...

"Hey, Gil, how come you dated all those girls back in high school? You were always saying it was better to be alone, and then you said that..." She didn't finish.

"I said that... I had always loved you. That's what you wanted to say, right?" His eyes were piercing.

She nodded.

"What, you think I'd be so un-awesome as to lie to you? Jeez... I meant it, of course! I just... I..." Suddenly, the entire mask hiding his sweet side away from the world fell to pieces. "I... I was afraid you didn't feel the same way. And even if you did, I knew nothing good could come of it at that point. I was scared that someone would hurt you because of it... So I thought that if I tried to date other girls, I'd forget about those feelings. But it didn't work. With every date and every break-up, I loved you more, Nev. I almost couldn't take it anymore when summer came. Never, all the times I acted like I preferred being alone, I needed to spend time with you..." His voice faded away, and he tilted her head so he could kiss her more easily.

When the summer after senior year came, Ginevra had given in and confessed.

_"I love you, Gil! As more than just my brother! I-I'm... I'm in love with you!"_

And as it had turned out, he loved her in that way, too, and he claimed to have loved her the whole time.

Now, she finally understood.

College had been fine, since they rented a house nearby so as not to live in a dorm. For the time being, they were free to be together, as long as no one found out.

It was in college that they met the group calling themselves the 'Allies'. Those guys were well known throughout the school, and not entirely for good reasons. They'd always been suspicious of the twins. Even after graduation, they still kept an eye on them. And somehow, using their various resources, they had found out the secret.

Back in the present, her brother's lips were soft and syrup-flavored against hers. They were slowly sliding into a laying position on the couch, and Ginevra knew exactly what was coming. She was looking forward to it, too. But for now, it was better to go slow...

The Allies' goal had always been the Beilschmidt fortune. They'd had an enormous amount of land back then, and the Allies had wanted it.

It wasn't blackmail. People seemed to think that Alfred had found some huge dirt on the twins and threatened to leak it. It was true, they had found out the secret. But that wasn't how they had been able to take everything. If it had been blackmail, they wouldn't have even cared. That didn't matter anymore. No, they had used a different tactic, a much crueler one. Using trickery and deception on even the government, they'd signed a paper that gave them nearly every penny of the fortune.

He ran his hand along her cheek, sliding his fingers slowly and smoothly down her neck. Ginevra tried not to shiver as he undid a button on her shirt, squeezing her breasts a bit at the same time.

They had lost everything to those bastards. Well... Almost everything. They still had each other. That was something. Even if they'd never be as rich as they used to be ever again, they were still awesome...

Gilbert removed the last button and pushed the shirt away, sliding it down her shoulders. She opened her eyes ever so slightly to see him looking back at her. Everything could be read in his eyes, if he let her. She shrugged the shirt off completely and soaked in the warmth of his bare chest as it pressed against hers.

Even when everyone else in the world would have called it wrong, it just...

It was _right_.

~End~

* * *

A/N: :D

That was fun to write.

Reviews= More fanfictions on this site. And makes me happy. Happy Vio is good. Angry Vio is bad for Vio's 'friend' Fatass. Leave a review, save a guy from plenty of pain. /shot

-cough- Er, thanks for reading.


End file.
